When Life Gives You Too Many Lemons
by too-much-romance
Summary: Write some other genre! A collection of lemon-free, plot-strong one-shots and drabbles.
1. Author's Notes

**~~~(Author's Notes)~~~**

**Title –** When Life Gives You Too Many Lemons

**Started – **12-23-10, Thurs (9PM)

**Finished **- ?

**Characters –** May vary

**Genre -** Adventure, Angst, Crime, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Horror, Humor, Mystery, Parody, Sci-Fi, Spiritual, Supernatural, Tragedy, Western (XD Oh gosh.)

**Rating **– May vary, but generally T

Upfront Summary [the summary that shows up with all the other information before you click on to read the story] = Write some other genre! A collection of lemon-free, plot-strong one-shots and drabbles.

**History -** One week, I had noticed that three of the authors I had alerted had all started writing a story that had the title "When Life Gives You Lemons" or some sort of parodying…thing. I kinda got irritated. SO BEHOLD. When life gave me too many lemons, I decided to write some other freaking genre. *twitchy smile*

**IMPORTANT!A/N **–

*One of each genre that is NOT Drama, Hurt/Comfort, or Romance shall be written, meaning at least 15 chapters (at least, I may continue if I become addicted to this). So, yes, I have _found _too much Romance. *shot*

*Of course, some drabbles/one-shots won't be FULL whatever-genre. It may be slightly Humor or half Romance, but the CAPITALIZED genre will be the main theme.

*Each chapter acts as its own story (a mini one, but a story), so it'll have its own title, start and finish time, and any important key changes different than the default at either the beginning or the end depending how much it'll SPOIL you readers. XP

*A new feature (*snort*) is that the fics are most likely ideas that'll never be finished. With that in mind, any other writer that wants to try writing it may well go ahead. I am basically giving out the plots. XD All I ask is that you inform me so that I may send you my ideas about the story that I didn't mention in the drabble/one-shot, a mention in your version that I came up with the plot ;D , and the link to said version so that I can enjoy it. :D

*Another new feature (*giggle*) is the Summary/Backcover where a lot of thought for the story, a lot of the background information you might not see in the story, is written out in a clear, and perhaps alluring way for a writer to snag for him or herself. XD

*You can also request a drabble/one-shot of a genre using a plot of your own desires (hello, kink meme) if you can answer a little quiz at the end of each chapter. :D

(Hm. I feel like I'm preparing myself for something big. Like, **Liete**'s "30 Meetings" story. ^w^)

This is the default key:

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/Whispering/Non-English/Songlyrics_

EMPHASIS/LOUDLY

Narration

'So-called'

**Disclaimer = I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia/APH. Hidekaz Himaruya does. If I did, I'd buy ten nobility positions in Sealand and hold a sweepstakes for'em. :D**

The real chappy starts in the next page. Please enjoy the series! ~^^~

Sincerely,

~TMRomance


	2. Crime 1

**A/N **– The first of many non-lemon one-shots and drabbles! It's cliché, but I put a lot of thought and effort into it, so I hope you like what I've come up with! Also, thank **DoubleyHaruhi69** for convincing me to upload! :D

~~~(Phantom Thief 1812_START)~~~

He was perhaps the best criminal in the country. The world even had it not been for a certain black-clad cat in Paris. He could escape any trap by any policeman, scientist, or private-eye. He could mingle into a crowd in less than a second. He could even mask his voice if he wanted to.

His name was Matthew Williams and everyone would know it.

~()~

The night was cold and unforgiving. But he was prepared for it. His red pullover was enough, but he also adorned a pale scarf he got at Walmart. He stole it.

He was about to rob Le's Jewelry like he'd planned, but the weather seemed against the idea (because usually the weather was all for his nightly activities). But Matthew was determined. He needed to pay rent.

~()~

That was the first week he'd ever stole anything, and the thrill then was enough to keep him going for years. For the rest of his life. Though it wasn't like he had a choice now.

Matthew waited patiently in line at the Walmart store, the same one he'd robbed that very night.

~()~

Matthew entered the building from the ceiling. He cut carefully into the thick material with a saw of some sort (he'd forgotten the name, but the man said it'd work) to make a hole he could slip through. He jumped inside and held that position carefully before standing upright with ease. The security lasers were as clear as day to him, like a gift. He stepped over them, ducked, kept watch of his scarf and arms. He moved fluidly, but his heart was racing. He wasn't quite used to this yet, but that was the best part. That was the thrill.

When he arrived at the displays he smiled at his own reflection rather than at the masses of diamonds. He was going to rob this place.

~()~

"Sir, is that one of ours?" Matthew looked at the lady handling his items. She was pointing to his scarf.

He smiled. "No, I don't think so. My grandmother made it for me."

Just then, the manager jumped into the conversation. "But it looks awfully similar, eh, Nancy?"

Matthew frowned. "B-But my grandmother knit it for me, for my birthday. It couldn't be yours, sir. She wouldn't lie to me."

"Well, I just don't know!" responded the manager defiantly, "It looks _exactly_ like it. Why don't you ask your grandmother again?"

"B-But she's dead!"

"Hey," called a man two places behind Matthew. "Who do you think you are accusing this guy?"

"He's no thief!" supplemented his wife beside him.

"Mattie wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"He's a good boy! Don't think unkindly towards him!"

The manager had had enough by then and decided to simply mumble an apology to everyone but Matthew and leave things at that. Everyone else apologized in his stead though and the lady had his groceries bagged in half the time. He smiled at them and apologized back for all the trouble.

What fools…

~()~

Matthew grabbed the diamonds and pearls with his bare hands, shoveling them into an indistinct carry-on. He wouldn't be surprised to find blood on the display box. He thought his heart was about to explode any second, it was beating so hard.

He heard a car turn the corner and panicked. He danced through the field of lasers and left the same way he came with adrenaline-fueled acrobatic genius. He brought himself as close to the roof of the store as possible and shut his eyes tight. A few seconds passed and he decided to open them again. The car was about to turn the other corner; he recognized it to be his brother's.

"Heheh."

Matthew was laughing loudly to himself, in his head. He might as well have been caught if it had only been his brother! he kept repeating.

He did it! He robbed a jewelry store! He robbed them blind!

The smile on Matthew's face could compare to nothing else as he jumped off the roof and tread through town.

He did it. And he got away scot-free.

~()~

He decided to visit Le's Jewelry again on a whim. He came from the ceiling, and it was just like before. There were more lasers, granted, but they never touched him. He moved with his hands in his pockets and his scarf fastened tightly around his neck, his hood hiding his identity. His heart was quiet tonight; thrill was replaced with nostalgia. He eyed the display boxes and gave himself a small, miniscule grin.

He was a better thief now.

Using gloved hands, he placed each pricey accessory into his backpack; he took extra care of the pearls knowing - now - that they'd break easily if he simply threw them into the bag. His smirk never faded as he familiarly picked up each piece and placed it into his backpack. He even brought one up above his head to see it shine in the moonlight.

He left the way he came using acrobatics honed over the years to move with such speed and stealth, but as he jumped down from the building, the unpredictable happened.

"YOU!" shouted a voice that seemed to echo only in Matthew's mind. There in the street was his brother, Alfred, pointing a gun at his head.

Matthew stared for a while before flashing that confident grin Alfred's way, making him tense. Alfred's partner Carlos waited for their next move inside of his police car parked a few meters away.

"What is it…Alfred?" Just the uttering of his name seemed to awaken ferociousness in the other; his hands started to tremble with the gun.

"Why…," Alfred swallowed, "Why did you do it?"

Matthew glanced behind him. "Oh? You mean this store? I was just bo-"

"No!" Alfred took a moment to make his breathing regular again. There was only a meter or so distance between the two, even less from the gun to Matthew's face. "Why did you become a criminal?"

Matthew looked at him through his bangs to tell him this: "I didn't have a choice."

"You damn well knew you had a choice, and so did I!"

"I hardly consider begging the police department to live in their building qualifies as a choice."

Matthew lifted his hands and Alfred tensed with his gun again. He hated that. Matthew only motioned to remove his hood to reveal his face. Alfred should have already known by the special curl that stuck out of his golden locks, but the other brother wanted to give Alfred's poorly concealed police partner the evidence as well.

"Here's a question for you then: Why did you become a police officer?"

Carlos looked back and forth between the brothers, Alfred and Matthew. The resemblance was impeccable, uncanny even.

Alfred didn't answer. He remembered the day so well.

As he parked his car at the corner of the street and glanced back at a figure jumping off of the jewelry store's roof, he knew he should have stopped him then. He should have taken him by the shoulders and shook him as hard as he could. Should have told him what an idiot he was for doing such a thing. But he let him go.

"Why didn't you join me?"

"Because I wanted justice."

Matthew burst out laughing, holding his stomach, about to topple over at the idea of it all.

"Justice? JUSTICE? Ha! There is no such thing!"

"Yes, there is-"

"You golden boy-"

"Stop it."

"If there was justice in the world, then mom wouldn't have died alone!"

"You shut up! There was nothing we could do!"

"There was _plenty_. I saw the culprit, you know." Alfred cringed. "I saw the person who did it, but a tiny little detail and they don't even bother!"

He thought there were tears in his eyes, but if so they must've already evaporated with his heated rage.

"The system _works_, Mattie. You have to trust that."

He saw that grin again, but it seemed to spread wider than his face could permit. He'd seen it on murderers, rapists, but on his little brother? It didn't fit, and it was unsettling.

"Now that you're working against this system…what are you going to do?"

He didn't answer.

"Where will you go?"

No response.

"How will you live?"

Nothing.

"What…," he paused, "…What about punishment?"

"What about it?" he scoffed.

Matthew lifted his glasses, pressing a well-hidden switch on it. The store erupted with smoke on all sides and Alfred had no choice but to retreat…this time.

When the smoke had cleared, the criminal, as well as his brother, were long gone.

~~~(Phantom Thief 1812_END)~~~

**Title –** Phantom Theif 1812

**Started – **12-23-10, Thurs (9PM)

**Finished** **–** 12-25-10, Sat (9PM)

**Characters –** Canada, America

**Genre -** CRIME

**Rating **– T

**Summary/BackCover -** Francoise Bonnefoy was murdered late at night and Matthew, Arthur and Francoise's younger son, happened to see someone suspicious. A liable culprit was captured but, due to a certain inconsistency, could not be charged guilty and was set free. Arthur, unable to support his two children, was separated from them. Alfred, the elder of the two siblings, was adopted at first sight by a policeman and grew to become a top marksman and fighter of crime. Matthew ran away eighteen hours following Alfred's departure and has not seen his brother since.

From that day forward, he has become the world's most renowned thief.

**A/N - ***breathe* I had a lot more planned with this whole idea but I basically just wanted to have Canada in this badarse AU story, okay? XD Other than writing a few other snippets and references here and there in my other stories, I won't touch on this story again (unless extremely requested) so it's fair game for anyone that wants this plot. :D

"Ahhhh…Waking up next to a redhead, a brunette, and a blonde. Just another morning in the life of Matthew Williams." I also wanted to do that. XD

**RequestQuiz** – If you can tell me what French thief I was referring to at the beginning OR the two reasons why I titled this drabble/one-shot the way I did, you can request a genre-to-plot for one of the future chapters. ;D

~TMRomance

**PS –** By the way, review please! :D

**PSS – **Also by the way, I found out that it's actually supposed to be PPS, or PPPS. Like, post-post-post-post-post-post…

**PPS – **I'm an idiot.


	3. Spiritual 1

**Title – **A Love That Transcends Heaven and Hell

**Started – **1-17-10, Mon (1PM)

**Finished – **10-21-12 (for Hetalia Day)

**Characters – **Holy Roman Empire, Chibitalia, Austria, and others

**Genre – **SPIRITUAL/Romance

**Rating – **T

**Summary/Backcover** = What is "death" to a nation? Holy Roman Empire finds out after losing the 30 Year War. But even Heaven is incomplete without Italy! What will he do once he finds out that they may never be united again?

**IMPORTANT!A/N **– One more thing! I've decided after every one-shot, there is a bonus question any reader may have the opportunity to answer (like in the last chappy). Whoever answers the question first may request their own plot to a future chapter (Remember: No Drama, Hurt/Comfort, or Romance!). If you would not like to request your own plot but would just like to know if you guessed it right, please DO NOT say your answer in the review. Send me a private message and I'll answer you myself. ^^ Just being fair.

Please enjoy the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A Love That Transcends Heaven and Hell)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This composition you are about to read came to me in the strangest of ways.

It was the year 1999, mid-July, midnight. The door bell to Hungary's house rang and she left to answer it. A few moments passed before she returned to her study and informed me that the person wanted to see me.

Faintly surprised, I got up and walked to the front hall, adjusting my attire, hair, and glasses as I did. There in the doorway was a woman, a human, probably in her fifties or so. She was well-dressed, as presentable as myself, and held a large, intimidating caramel-colored envelope in her hands.

"Are you 'Austria'?" she asked, and I tensed. A human shouldn't know of me. Regardless, I answered that I was.

"This is for you then." She held the envelope out to me and I made no motion to touch it. Instead, I shot her an inquiring look. "A communication from your cousin," she clarified simply.

My suspicions of the human began to rise as I said, "What do you mean?"

"Your relative, Holy Roman Empire, has dictated this manuscript to me."

My blood boiled at the mention of my cousin nation. "I do not know how you came to know such a thing, nor of whom you are, but if you possessed any knowledge of him, you would know that he had long since died."

The woman sighed, almost as if that point was far too obvious and exasperating for her. "I _know_ that, Sir Austria. I am a psychic. Your relative has communicated with me through-" She stopped with fear in her eyes as I began to carefully close the door, quickly adding, "Austria, sir, _please._"

She sounded genuinely urgent. The tone in her voice caused me to look at her with surprise.

"I have been undergoing years of transcribing this manuscript," she began, "against my will. I have my own life, but your relative would not rest until I had written down every word of what he wanted to convey to you and I had promised to deliver it." The voice turned into a mix of desperation and anger then. "_Take it and leave me in peace._"

With that, she thrust the envelope into my hands, hurried to the curb, and drove off in her car quickly.

Within a moment, the human had left my life completely. I have never seen or heard from her again. I do not even know her name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have devoted an astonishing amount of time reading the manuscript over and over again, and I would have probably memorized it by now. Still, I do not know what to make of it.

I am not a religious person (country, yes), but, like anyone, would certainly like to believe in something awaiting me after death and not just termination. Still, this story that Holy Roman Empire sent me, I find it difficult to accept just by looking at it. I keep thinking that it is nothing more than what I see: A story.

The facts are there. Facts that no human should ever know, _could_ ever know. There were secrets inscribed there that not even our kings had an inkling of. Even if she spent her life following us, and her parents followed us, and their parents followed us, it would be no doubt expensive and near impossible. And even if that were the case, what would be the point? What could she possibly gain from it?

The questions on the subject are limitless. It is pointless to tell this to you, dear reader, for I am sure you will come up with plenty of your own. Of only one thing remains certain to me now. If the manuscript is true, all of us, human and nation, had better further examine the extent of our lives. Carefully.

Roderich Edelstein

Vienna, Austria

December 2011

~()~

TO DREAM OF DEATH

~()~

"Begin at the beginning" some may say. But I must begin at the end. The end of my life and all that comes after. You have read some of my letters before, Austria, so you may notice that those and this sound a little different. It is because while it is my words in every way, I am limited to my transcriber who must receive my thoughts and then put them to paper. And there is nothing I can do about that. Understand that she may not be able to sift through all what I want to convey, and if I appear to oversimplify, especially at the beginning. Both of us are doing the best we can, _bruder_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank God she didn't come with me. Thank God I was alone that day. Usually, Italy would want to go with me wherever I went. She chased me like I chased her. But she didn't go with me this time. Again, thank _God_.

Spain, Poland. Austria and Hungry. Mark that, I meant 'Hungary'. They all fought in their own way with France, and they all fell. They collapsed, bruised and battered unable to lift a single finger and yet, somehow, were able to smile at me. I was such a tiny, stable nation. No, I meant to say un…'unstable'.Sometimes I doubt I even was a nation. I genuinely worried for my life when the meeting between my boss and France occurred.

I had no idea the Peace of Westphalia was being signed. The treaty stopped the war, maybe, but at a hard price. Each state under my control gained independence.

All at once in my cabin, I felt my lungs burning, my ribs wanting to rip apart from my spine, my skin peeling, my eyes watering, and every part of me quickly wishing to be dead and unmoving. To be at peace. It wasn't a glorious death at the warfront, but the war inside of me felt much more brutal than any attack I had ever endured. And though my body begged for it, I refused to die there. Not without glory.

I feel guilty for thinking so at the last moment, but also…

I refused to die there not without that child. My Italy…

Then darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** – Ah, it's been a while. ^^; Just thought I'd throw in some updates since it's Hetalia Day and all, and I actually CELEBRATED this time and met with cosplayers and fans, like, in real life! :D It's an accomplishment for me okay! XP I was Seychelles. :3 I had much more written, but it's supposed to be a short preview and the first chapter was too long, so I cut it off here. ^^ I might continue it, considering I think there aren't enough of these, and this type of writing is new to me, but easily done, so it gives me much confidence. w

**RequestQuiz** – Same as the first question. What is the name of this story/snippet based off of? ^^

Thanks for staying with me! ^^

~TMRomance


End file.
